Favoritismo (Horrortale Sans)
by RuriIdimar
Summary: Su estomago se revolvió con la culpa ante su egoísta deseo de que la salvaran. Cualquiera que bajara allí abajo moriría, o peor, podían acabar como ella. Encerrados en una jaula, sin posibilidad de huir. temiendo la próxima visita de su captor. Resumen completo en el interior.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

 **Resumen:Ella no podia creer su mala suerte y todo por querer hacer una pequeña broma, maldijo el momento en que pensó que era una buena idea darle más credibilidad a el rumor que había extendido con sus amigas. De forma ausente se pregunto, si pensaban que había muerto o si vendrían a buscarla. Su estomago se revolvió con la culpa ante su egoísta deseo de que la salvaran. Cualquiera que bajara allí abajo moriría, o peor, podían acabar como ella. Encerrados en una jaula, sin posibilidad de huir. temiendo la próxima visita de su captor.**

 **Pareja: Yandere Sans x lector.**

 **Es diferente a mi anterior historia de Undertale. No se da ningún detalle físico sobre el lector (Excepto el causado por Sans). Si lo prefieren pueden imaginar a Frisk o un OC en su lugar.**

 **Advertencia: Alto contenido en sangre y lleno de escenas que pueden resultar desagradables. Esto es horrortale, que esperaban.**

Ella no podia creer su mala suerte y todo por querer hacer una pequeña broma, maldijo el momento en que pensó que era una buena idea darle más credibilidad a el rumor que había extendido con sus amigas. De forma ausente se pregunto, si pensaban que había muerto o si vendrían a buscarla. Su estomago se revolvió con la culpa ante su egoísta deseo de que la salvaran. Cualquiera que bajara allí abajo moriría, o peor, podían acabar como ella. Encerrados en una jaula, sin posibilidad de huir, temiendo la próxima visita de su captor.

Todo había comenzado cuando en un momento de ingenua incredulidad tomaron las advertencias sobre la montaña como un mero cuento de viejas. ¿Que podría hacer que la gente ignore las historias? se había preguntado en voz alta. La codicia, respondió una de sus amigas, sonriendo. Algo tan sencillo era lo que había comenzado a mover la rueda, ella y sus amigas comenzaron como una broma, extender el rumor de la existencia de un gran tesoro bajo la montaña. Luego trataron de darle credibilidad con una foto, allí era cuando todo salio mal, mientras posaba para la foto junto a una de sus amigas, comenzaron a discutir y durante la pelea había sido empujada. Ni siquiera se habían acordado del enorme agujero a sus espaldas.

Ni siquiera sabia como no termino muerta, pero habría sido mejor si lo hubiera hecho. No quería ni pensar en la ruinas, ni en aquella loca mujer cabra, con la que ahora deseaba haberse quedado.

El crujido de la puerta del sótano al abrirse le hizo encogerse, ella retrocedió tanto como pudo, alejándose de la puerta de su jaula tanto como era físicamente posible. Su captor entro, una de sus manos arrastrando el cuerpo inconsciente de un hombre, mientras en la otra sujetaba la hacha que siempre parecía llevar a todos lados. El esqueleto no aparto la vista de ella mientras se acercaba y abría la puerta, estaba convencida que deseaba que intentara escaparse. No, gracias, he aprendido mi lección, pensó resentida. La primera y única vez que intento huir, no termino bien para ella. Sans había dislocado su muñeca y cortado su pie, el desgraciado había tenido el descaro de darle las gracias por la cena. Aunque en realidad era eso para lo que estaba allí ¿no?

Sans dejo al hombre inconsciente y se acuclillo frente a ella, la hacha a su lado como un recordatorio de lo que pasaría si trataba de escapar. ¿Acaso no lo hará de toda formas? Claro que lo haría, el esqueleto había estado cortando de su pierna para alimentarse a él y su hermano. El ultimo había sido justo debajo de la rodilla.

-Te traigo compañía. ¿No estas contenta, trozo de carne?- le pregunto. Como deseaba que dejara de referirse a ella así. -Parece que tu vida durara más de lo que pensabas.- le dijo, como si fuera algo de lo que debería estar contenta.

-¡Viva, que feliz soy! ¡Más tiempo de sufrimiento y desmembramiento!- dijo arrastrando las palabras con resentimiento y desprecio. A Sans no pareció molestarle, se limito a sonreír.

-¿Debería cortarte la lengua?- ella se encogió, odiando que no tuviera más espacio para retroceder. Aunque seguramente el esqueleto no se lo hubiera permitido. Entonces las palabras de Sans llegaron a su cerebro. ¿Que duraría más? ¿Significaba que iban a alternar entre ella y el hombre inconsciente?

-¿Por...porque no terminar la comida empezada antes?- tartamudeo, si hubiera sido antes, la mera idea de que estuviera incitando a ese monstruo que terminara el trabajo le resultaría ridícula, pero eso era antes, después de varios días de permanecer en aquel sótano, su sufrimiento alargándose cada día que pasaba en el cuidado de aquel ser. Sans la observo en silencio durante unos segundos, antes de agarrar su hacha, su sonrisa se amplio, en una mueca macabra que parecía que iba a romper su cráneo en dos.

-Porque quiero alargar lo máximo posible mi comida favorita.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Ella se sentía ansiosa e incomoda, por lo general su captor le visitaba cada pocas horas, pero ese día no fue así y eso le inquietaba.

Era una rutina a la que se había acostumbrado, despertarse en el frió de su prisión y ver a Sans, sentado observándola en la oscuridad del lugar.

Aquello le había aterrado las primeras veces, su captor había parecido divertido, una risa siniestra escapando desde lo mas profundo de su pecho, pero ella dudaba de que el esqueleto pudiera sonar de otra manera al reírse. Se sintió realmente confundida cuando él comenzó a bromear y decir juegos de palabras, pero incluso si hubiese querido, no pudo evitar reírse con diversión genuina o con incredulidad en algunas de ellas. Estaba desconcertada por las acciones amistosas del monstruo que le había secuestrado y encerrado. Quizás se sentía solo, pensó ingenuamente en aquel entonces. Eso no era escusa para secuestrar a alguien, pero le hizo la situación menos difícil. Un par de días después de su captura, por primera vez él había entrado en su prisión, en lugar de quedarse fuera para hablar. En cuanto la puerta de su celda se abrió, ella se lanzo hacía delante e intento huir.

A Sans no le gusto nada su intento de fuga, él le agarro con fuerza de la muñeca antes de que pudiera salir y la lanzo con dureza contra el suelo. Ella gimoteo dolorida, en un rápido movimiento el monstruo disloco su muñeca, convirtiendo sus leves quejidos en un chillido de dolor. El esqueleto le dio la vuelta bruscamente, sus ojos reuniéndose, los hasta entonces amigables ojos, se habían oscurecido, sin ningún tipo de luz, ahora no eran más que unos agujeros llenos de oscuridad sin fin. Su sonrisa habitual aun presente en su rostro, solo empeoro la imagen. No pudo evitar estremecerse, un escalofrió de miedo recorriendo su espalda. Él apretó con fuerza la hacha que siempre llevaba consigo.

-¿Así es como me agradeces que intentara hacer tus últimos días de vida, lo mas agradable posible?- tanto sus palabras y voz eran tan tétricas y de mal agüero que todo su cuerpo se quedo helado, congelada por el terror. ¿Como era tan estúpida como para olvidar que él no era mas que un monstruo? ¿o acaso se había engañado a si misma, en el pensamiento de que ella era especial o importante para aquel esqueleto? La sonrisa de su captor se volvió sádica, mientras alzaba su hacha, instintivamente cerro los ojos con fuerza, esperando su muerte y sin querer verla venir, pudo escuchar el sonido de la arma al cortar el aire, pero ella seguía viva, aunque deseo no estarlo...

Un grito horrible desgarro su garganta, retumbando entre las paredes del lugar, un dolor mayor del que había sentido en toda su vida, inundo todos sus sentidos, recorriendo todo su cuerpo y sacudiéndolo con violencia. Un dedo esquelético se poso suavemente contra sus labios, en un mudo gesto de silencio y rápidamente se traslado a su mejilla, deslizándolo y limpiando las lagrimas que no sabia que estaba derramando. Ella enmudeció su grito, pero no su llanto, su cara retorcida por el dolor, llena de lagrimas y mocos, debía resultarle repugnante al monstruo, pero por el contrario, pareció no importarle, inclinado su rostro hacía la suya. La mano que acariciaba su mejilla, deslizándose por su pelo, enredando y entrelazando sus dedos por sus mechones en lo que parecía una burla de afecto, mientras susurraba dulces palabras de aliento y consuelo. Las acciones cariñosas contradecían por completo las de hacía solo unos instantes.

-Esta bien. Ya se ha terminado. Lo has hecho muy bien.- susurro contra su pelo, para después colocar con suavidad, durante unos segundos, sus dientes contra su frente, a modo de beso. Ella no dijo nada, se limito a aferrarse a él, sus manos temblorosas cerrándose en la ropa manchada de sangre, que demostraba la verdadera naturaleza de aquel ser. No debería haber buscado seguridad en el esqueleto, no cuando su hacha era la culpable que había cortado por encima del tobillo, cortándose la carne y el hueso como si estuvieran hechas de mantequilla. Pero en esos momentos no le importo, ella solo necesitaba agarrarse a algo, cualquier cosa, incluso si ese algo, era a él.

Ahora tenia un compañero de celda y Sans no se había presentado en todo el día, eso era lo que la tenia tan ansiosa, En cuanto a su incomodidad, bueno... La verdad es que no estaba segura de si solo se debía a que el único que se había acercado tanto a ella en días era su captor o no, pero no se sentía nada cómoda con su actual situación. Ni siquiera estaba segura si esa era una reacción adecuada en las circunstancias en las que estaban, estaba segura de que no lo era...


End file.
